Tottemo amazing
by AiLoveHonoka9876
Summary: u's faces an emeregency sitaution when they need a 10th member in their preformance. but then they meet frist year student Ai Ikiru, who comes to save the day yay!


Hello minna, my name is Ai Ikiru, and i'm a frist year student in Otonkizaka high school. I have long green coloured hair and kira kira silver eyes, and i enjoy going to school because it's so sugoi and all the sutedents there are so kawaii.

So one day i was eating my bento on the school rooftop becoz that is what all the cool anime main charas do hehe. Tehn i heard a girls voice counthing "one two three four, one two three four".

I was ciurious so i folowed the voice, and there i saw a blue hared girl counting. And standing around here were 8 other girls. Then i reconized who they was. They was u's, the school idol group that saved okotokinaka from closing down!

"Sugoi" i said. Then suddenly one of the girls with brown hair and a side ponytale and a blue shirt with "ho" on it turned around. It was honoka-senpai, the leader of u's, and the senpai i admired very much. I gasped when she see me.

"Nani?" she asked while clenching her left and right hands and lifting them up near her chest. "Faito dayo"

"My name is Ai Ikiru desu!" I said while blushing redly

"Konichiwa ai-chan!" rin-chan runned towards me meowing. "Ai-chan is our classmate" hanyo-chan told the u's members. "What are you doing here" maki-chan asked while twisting her hair around her finger.

"She's wired" Yazwa nico said meanly. I didnt like her, she's a B**tch.

"So youre watching us practice?' honka-sama asked me smiling

"Hai" i replied shyly.

"Enjoy your lunch we are doing danceing now" Eli-senpai said who is also the precendent of the student's counsel in otozikinaka.

"I love you eli-chan' nozmi senpai said while hugging Elisenpai. Nozomi-san is the vice-presdent of the students counsel.

Arigatou minna, i said as i go back to eat my bento.

One day when i went to class i saw maki rin and hanayo looking very upset. "Doushita" i asked them.

"We have a problem" the tomato coloured hair girl said.

"U's is having a preformance but our choregraphy needs 10 people but we only have 9 members" the rice lover girl said. "That's why honkers-chan said we need to find one more memeber for this preformance!" the cat girl shouted.

Maybe i can help" i suggested winking at them three times.

"Yatta! We can go and tell honoka!" the chilli coloured hair girl jumped

"I'm hungry lets eat some ongiri" kanayo frowns.

"Nya" rin says.

So after school hayano rni and aki bring me to see honka-sama umi-san and kotori-senpai. They were singing on the rooftop.

"Honokers, Ai-san wants to join u's as the 10th member for the preformance" maki-san says

"Wao! Ai-chan is kawaii, i think she will make a good shcool idol" honka-sama says smiling.

"Can she dance and sing" the blueberry coloured hair umi asked frowning. "Why dont you show us" Kotorii chirped.

So i started to dance and sing Start;dash infront of minna. I can do it very well becoz i alway dance and sing that song at home.

"Sugoi" honka-senpai shouting clapping and jumping.

"It's not that good" Niko grunted. "Urusai" maki replied. "Stop looking at me" nic said. "You were looking at me first" maki said. Then they started giving each other their wierd couple looks.

"Lets design a costume for you Ai-chan" Kortori senpai tweets.

10 minuets later, kotori Finishes making the csotume. 'Try it on" she says.

So i try it on. It is a pretty pink dress will purple and yellow frills as well as blue flowers all over the back.

"Kawaii" Honka-sama said.

"Kawaii" Umi said.

"Kawaii" Kotori said.

"Kawaii" Rin said.

"Kawaii" Hanyo said.

"Kawaii" Maki said.

"Kawaii" Eli said.

"Kawaii yan" Nozomi said.

"You're not that kawaii" Nicco said. I wanted to flip her off the rooftop.

"Okay its time to renshuu the song!' Eli senpai said and we imedietaly started our practice.

The song was tottemo amazing and it was a double center with me and Honkoa-senpai. "Lets do our best faito dayo" she tells me.

"Hai" i say nodding and smiling.

It was the day of our preformance. We were preforming at Oktonokizaka high schools auditrorum school stage. Before the preformance I was feeling very kinchou and kowai.

"Daijoubu!" Honka-sama conforted me. "You will do fine!"

"Lets do our roll call" Eli senpai called us over.

"Ichi ni san shi go roku nana hachi kyu jyu u's music start!" we shouted and ran onto the stage and the lights offed.

Then the music started and the lights became bright again and we exploded from our positoins. The crowd started cheering.

"Honoka! Umi! Kotori! Rin! Hanayo! Maki! Eli! Nozomi! Ai!" they all shouted. (No one shouted Nicos name becoz she's a b**tch)

" watashitachi no yume wa kira kira subarashii " Honka-sama sings as she twirls around the stage.

" minna saikou kawaii ganbatte yume dekiru " I sing as I leap across and catch Honker-senpai's hand.

" hikari afureru kono suteji " Both of us sing as we look at each other then turn around to face the audince and stick out our hands to them.

"Encor encore!' minna shouted while waving their light sticks.

So we sang bokura wa minna no naka de and the crowd cheered even more a lot.

When the preformance ended we went to the back of the backstage.

"That was subarashi good job minna!" The brown haired honka-sama said smiling. Minna nodded.

"Arigatou Ai-chan for performing with us. Even thogh it was your first time it was so sugoi" Honoka-sama looked at me and said. Then she closed her eyes and came close to me and kissed me on my cheek OMG w ahhhh!

I blushed very redly and hokona-sama looked at me and blush as well.

"Get a room" umi said as she hugged kottori also. Meanwhile rin and haynayo were hugging each other as well.

"Arigatou minna" i said smiling. "Ganbatte for your future preformances with the nine of you and if you need any help you can ask me desu~"

"Of course, faito dayo" Honoka my queen and prince and eternal senpai supreme says.


End file.
